What if chapter 12
by Kabaneri
Summary: A what if story about a kinf of an OC named Braxx Vex.


(**IMPORTANT!: I watch Transformers here and there but the exact history of Cybertron was always a bit unclear to me because they either add or remove stuff from series to series. Not to mention those 4 cursed live-action movies… UGH! So, don't roast me about inaccurate things! This is MY way of imagining it.)**

This is a short fic based on an idea I got while watching Transformers Cyberverse and decided to explore. I don't expect it to be that good.

"talk"

'think'

[communicators]

Cybertron, a beautiful planet that has been thorn by war more than once. It was a peaceful place until the first war – the war between the Primes started. It was a scuffle for power over the planet's control. One of the Primes wanted everything for himself but thankfully he was stopped. There were many sacrifices during that first war and a few of the Primes died, but it meant that peace would yet again come. They were wrong, so, so WRONG.

A few thousand years after the Prime war came the second war – the Great war. Unlike the previous one that was between the Primes and a few of their supporters, this one spread over the whole planed. Another war for dominance. On one side were the surviving Primes and their army, on the other were the Rebels. A group of cybertronians that disagreed with the rules of the Primes and didn't think they should rule. The first years of the war it looked like the rebels would be crushed and that the Primes would win. It was that the Rebels didn't have an official leader and that was why they struggled. But that changed after the battle of Vextrus bridge.

===The birth of a new star===

It was the harsh reality – they were losing. As the Prime army pressed forward and pushed the rebels back. There were many whose sparks had been snuffed out but the rebels had the most causalities. They knew their chances to win were very slim but on this battle depended their future. If they won, that would mean they'd have some footing in the city and access to the resources from the small energon mine on the side of the bridge they were trying to defend at this very same moment. Loosing this battle could easily mean the end of the rebellion, so no one wanted to leave, they were going to stay until the very last of them was down. Many had accepted their fate and awaited their demise while still shooting their blasters, cannons and fighting with the Prime army. One brave, little soldier, however, wasn't ready to give up.

He was new, both in age and recruitment. A young cybertronian scout that had not existed for more than a millennium. He was a small scout that went by A- 099 or how most knew him – Braxx. He was black with dark blue stripes, had 2 retractable antennae that pointed backwards and due to an accident, one of his eyes was red while the other was green. He had joined recently and was already put through several battles and missions. Braxx was currently hiding behind a rock, R-type blaster in his hands, shooting any enemy bot that got too close and even provided cover for some retreating rebels.

"There's just too many of them! We won't hold out for much longer!" - a big bot that could have almost been twice Braxx's height shouted as he ducked behind one of the pillars.

"Don't give up! They may be more but we could manage! We just need a plan to take them down!" – Rus, an ex-medic shouted from his hiding spot, a huge piece of a pillar that had been hit by the plasma canons Prime army had brought.

"Braxx, I'm sorry that things turned out like that." Kvarka said to him in a grave tone "You shouldn't be put through this- "PEW! Boom! She shot at some soldiers "Being so young and having to fight. And now we all may-!" – she was interrupted by Braxx putting a hand in front of her face.

"Don't say it! We'll get out of here. Just give me time. Tell the others to be ready!" – he said and stood up.

"Braxx! What are you doing?!"

He just looked at her and nodded. He dashed over the side of the bridge and used the support beams to sneak closer to the Prime army. Even as explosions from the cannons rocked the bridge, he nimbly advanced deeper behind the enemy's back. Thanks to his small size, he was an amazing scout and was also fast on his feet. As he advanced, a better plan formed in his head.

'It may be hard, but not impossible! I like challenges.' – he smirked and started climbing one of the pillars.

Vextrus bridge was a rather old but very stable. It was supported by 6 pairs of huge pillars, two on each side. Braxx knew the place, so he confidently snuck around the Prime army. He soon found what he needed – explosives. They weren't real explosives, more like exploding bullets that hand-held cannons shot. He gathered as much as he could and went back to the bridge.

The Prime army was advancing even more. He saw Rus treat an injured rebel while ducking under bullets that came too close. He had to do it faster, he had to do it now.

Braxx climbed the 3rd pillar from the Prime army's side. He secured himself and started attaching the explosives to the pillar. Soon the canons would be under it, that was when he would strike.

The cannons were almost under… Suddenly a ray of sunlight shone and it reflected off his side. A Prime soldier noticed this and started shooting at Braxx. Braxx knew he couldn't stay there anymore. As he dodged 2 more shots, she braced himself and jumped. His left arm became a small blaster and he shot at the cluster of explosives.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Braxx!" – Kvarka shouted and jumped off the bridge.

She transformed into a jet and caught him before he could smash at the bottom several kilometers below.

"Thanks!"

"Don't thank me. If we survive, I'm killing you for being so reckless."

From the air they saw all canons crushed by the pillar, along with quite a few soldiers.

"Go, go, go! We've got this!" – one rebel shouted.

"FIIIIIIIIIGHT!" – another shouted and charged at the soldiers.

Kvarka got closer to the bridge and Braxx jumped off. She transformed, took out her blaster and began shooting. Braxx darted between soldiers and also fought bravely.

That day the war went in another direction. The rebels had their first big victory and an energon mine. Braxx had helped and also led a small group that chased all remaining Prime soldiers away. He was called the hero of Vextrus bridge by the rebels, but the name he became known to all was Braxx Vex. He took charge of the rebel fighters not too long after. Under his command, they became more organized and well-equipped. He made sure every single drop of energon was accounted for. His charisma and honesty also attracted more cybertronians willing to join the Rebellion.

He was like a newly formed star. His light shining for all to see and giving them hope.

…

"I am Braxx Vex. Welcome to the Rebellion army! Hope we get along well." – he said to the new batch of trainees.

The 2 dozen newbies looked at him in awe and admiration. He smiled to them all and began his speech.

'You all look at me in such awe but you don't know… how broken I am on the inside. I have to hold on for everyone's sake and for the future of Cybertron.'

===The new era s….. and sto..===

Peace. It finally came. Braxx let out a sigh of relief. Their army had won against the Primes and a new order was about to be formed. He could finally stop this fighting.

He never really liked fighting, despite being one of the best. Braxx knew that life under the Primes wasn't bad, it wasn't that different from what they currently had but he was too young and inexperienced to see that back then. He continued to fight for his friends and for those that depended on him, but he was tired. All he wanted was to relax. Too bad things didn't go as he wanted.

….

"Why are you quitting Braxx? We need you here! Everyone waits for you. As long as you lead them, they'll follow you everywhere." – a bot that was tall and broad-shouldered, green helmet with two horns in the middle, read and green body and 6 wheels (2 on each leg and one on each shoulder) shouted at him.

"Why am I leaving?! **You **ask ME that?! I fought for the good of people. I did what I thought was better for everyone. And now, after everything is over, YOU want to become the new leader. To become a Prime! If you don't plan to change anything, then **why **did we fight in the first place? Tell me Scatterfire! Why DID we have to lose all those lives?!" – Braxx stood up and glared at the other bot, even though he reached only up to his chest.

Scatterfire took a step back from the pressure he felt from the smaller bot. Everyone knew that Braxx was stupidly brave and would even call him suicidal. The crazy thing was that Braxx would always get away with some minor injuries that could be quickly fixed by the medic bots, sometimes he'd just walk away without a scratch on him. Scatterfire wanted to say more but out of fear he said nothing and let Braxx walk away. After Braxx left the room, Scatterfire glared at the door, and threw one of the metal chairs across the room.

"Don't think this is over! If you stand in my way, I'll make sure to extinguish your spark myself!"

….

Cybertron was dying. After Scatterfire had taken the leader position things stayed almost the same. There was no war but small riots happened here and there, the atmosphere was tense and no one expected for it to improve. He was not a good leader and everyone wanted Braxx to come and take his place.

"Braxx Vex, Braxx Vex! It's always about him! He ran away and they still want him to lead. 'Loved by the Allspark', 'Savior of Cybertron' , the 'Unkillable Vex'! Ha! Like I'll give him all the authority without a fight." – Scatterfire ranted.

He sat in his throne room and overlooked the capital. In a special container on his right was stored the Matrix of Leadership. He was mad because no matter what he did, it wouldn't accept him but at the same time he didn't want to share it, nor give it to anyone else.

A new threat to Cybertron emerged during his short reign. The Allspark was slowly losing its power. It wasn't too obvious but with time it would become more obvious.

Scatterfire remained focused on his own troubles rather than finding a way to fix the Allspark. Blitzdrift – a seeker with red and yellow armor, a good friend of Kvarka got worried about what was going ro happen to their planet, so he secretly contacted her and told her about the problem.

[I see. Thank you for telling me. I'll do something to help.]

"No, I thank you Kvarka. You are the one bot I can trust to find help."

[This is for the future of Cybertron. Thank you for your help.]

"No problem." – he finished, not knowing his conversation was overheard.

===A star is gone===

They weren't going back. Not now, nor ever.

Braxx swung his blade at the same time Scatterfire charged with his blade. There was screeching of metal against metal. As the dust cleared, it became clear that this was the end. Scatterfire had pierced Braxx's shoulder and Braxx had thrust his right through Scatterfire's chest. Their gazes crossed. Scatterfire's eyes became dimmer and his body went limp as his spark was extinguished forever. Braxx carefully placed his body on the ground.

"Braxx!" – Kvarka shouted.

She was one of the few alive members of his friends and even she was missing a missing and an arm, there were also multiple scratches on her body. Braxx nodded at her and limped towards the container that housed the Matrix of Leadership.

"What are you doing Braxx?"

"Kvarka… I leave this in your and Mac's hands." He patted the container "I know he's probably fighting soldiers and assisting the others, so I leave this burden to you." – he said and turned to look at the Allspark.

"Braxx! I know what you might be thinking, but there must be anoth-"

"There's no other way Kvarka! The Allspark is dying and we still DON'T know the reason. I can give you some extra time to find a way to stop and fix this. I'm trusting you with this!" – he said and ran towards the Allspark.

She was too injured to be able to reach him on time, but she still struggled to reach him, even when he plugged himself to the Allspark and gave his own spark to charge it, even for a little bit more. Braxx's body fell to the metal floor as his eyes dimmed and flickered.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

[Braxx Vex, you are indeed one of the greatest…]

=== .XXXX Memory err-r…ac- upppppp Kzzzst===

Flashes of light appeared in his vision. Braxx was slowly coming back to the world of awareness.

'What happened? Have I failed?' – he asked himself.

The world became clear and he was in an unfamiliar space but something told him it wasn't actually physical. There were these things – memories- his mind supplied to him.

"**Look at the next memory." **– a robotic voice told him.

He looked at the speaker and even though he wasn't in a physical body, the motion sent a strange sensation, like this body was his and not quite his old one in the same time. At first, he was frozen, he thought it was Kvarka but its voice and the appearance were different, despite the similar body structure. He locked on the female and didn't look away.

"**LOOK at the next memory!" **– the same phrase was repeated with more force.

His instincts, from countless battles of life and death since his youth, kicked in. He almost instantly knew this _thing _was an enemy, so he did what he always did, he got rid of it.

"Get out of my head!" – he shouted and punched it.

His fist went through it but it transformed into another bot, a one-eyed one.

"So you figured out this wasn't real, huh?" – he said in a deep and calculating voice.

"I may not know who you are, but I won't allow you to mess with me anymore!" – he smashed the 'memory' in front of him and willed himself to do something.

"NOOO!" – the other shouted as everything in front of Braxx got sucked away.

Next thing he knew, Braxx was inside an evil-looking ship.

'I have to get out of here!'

He forced open a set of doors and found himself in a control room with busted windows. Everything looked more advanced than what they had back in the day. Then he noticed the same female – Windblade- he just knew from somewhere, was in trouble and was attacked. He tried to speak and ask what was going on but he couldn't speak, he just made beeping and electronic noises.

'OK! Focus Braxx! Access the situation. Look for key details!'

He looked at the scene and determined the only difference was that she had a different symbol on her, compared to the other bots. It was a symbol that… he also had!

'So! An ally by the looks of it. Now what should I-!'

"Bee! You are OK!" – she suddenly talked to him out of nowhere.

Braxx was shocked. Not only was her voice similar to Kvarka's but also the name she said was eerily similar to how Kvarka called him B – short for Braxx. He shook himself and nodded at her.

"Remember the button I told you not to push?" he nodded, a vague memory about the bright red button next to him "Push it!"

He did as instructed and jumped through one of the broken windows. The ship started to self-destruct. He saw her run and jump, transforming into a plane. He also transformed, a bit disorientated by his new form (he was a bit smaller but taller car, like one of the Volkswagen beetles was made for desert racing) but followed her, away from the exploding ship.

"I'm so glad you are OK Bee. I was so worried back then." – she said to him.

At first he wasn't sure how to respond, then another memory helped him.

"_I'm also cool with it, baby!" _– an accented voice came from his radio.

She laughed a bit.

"Now, we need to go and find a safer place, then we go look for the King of the Dinosaurs."

"_Lead the way._"

New memories started to come to Braxx. As he followed Windblade, he learned more about what he had become, he learned more about Bumblebee. As he 'remembered' more, he saw how much he and his future incarnation were alike. Back in his youth he was also brash, trusting, reckless, a mad daredevil and many other things he saw. It made him smile how this time he hadn't been forced to grow up quickly.

===This is how it should be===

Braxx got ready as he connected to the strange floating machine. With it's help he found and sorted his memories and those of _Bumblebee. _He then looked at the projection of Teletron X and spoke.

"I want you to speak nothing of what you saw in here to anyone, even me."

"Why?"

"I'm going to seal away this part of my memories." He pointed at the 'Braxx memories' with his hand "I know _I _am but at the same time, I feel like I've replaced the Bumblebee they knew. So, don't tell ANYONE or show them what I did."

With Teletron X's help he sorted out his memories more efficiently and started the sealing process. Soon 'Braxx' was again buried deep in the park and 'Bumblebee was back. Bumblebee quickly gathered himself and went to save Windblade from the Decepticons.

{This is how I came to **b**e the man I am. With **u**tmost care I tried to be the **l**eader theyneeded. I really tried, but soon thewar beca**m**e too much for me. Please, forgive me**. B**e strong and be**l**ieve in yours**e**lf, I know you'll aim for a **b**etter future for ev**e**ryone. A future where we'd be finally at peac**e**. A future I couldn't achieve but I believe you can.} – the last testament of Braxx Vex.


End file.
